Enough Is Enough
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Everyone wants to know why Dean did it. Why did he turn and why that night
1. Chapter 1

"Why Dean? Why?" None of your fucking business that's why. I'm sick and tired of the same old boring shit week after week and night after night. Seth goes out into the ring and proclaims how this is Monday Night Rollins and how he's going to burn it down and everyone eats it up.

The world needs to be turned on their ear and feel that same sucker punch I felt when I found out my brother of 6 years hid the fact that he was suffering through an 11 year fight with Leukemia. 11 years is a long time to deal with that. Roman is the one who told me if I didn't talk about what was bothering me it would fester and turn me into a bitter person with regrets. I have zero regrets in my life. The only regret I seem to be having is admitting that I am better off without The Shield.

I was hesitant since day one. I knew when Seth started talking about how much he missed us dominating the WWE roster that he was blowing smoke up mine and Roman's ass. As soon as I walked out into the center of that ring and we held our fists out we were on borrowed time. Yes, everyone loves The Shield and we make one hell of a dominating team. Nobody can touch us and it looks and sounds bad ass as hell. But, how long did you honestly think I was going to stand idly by and watch Roman and Seth bring home all the gold? How many more times did you honestly think I was going to be made an ass out of out there? I didn't come back from a Staph infection and a surgery to be made into some ass clown and if that's all WWE had in mind for me with The Shield, then fuck that. I'd rather have everyone throwing shit at me and spitting at me.

I'd rather be a back stabbing heartless son of a bitch then a joke for everyone to point at. I haven't lost my edge and I don't intend to.

I am hurt and pissed off as fuck. No, I'm not pissed off at the WWE universe. I have to put that on to be a good dick out there. I am pissed off all the way around. God isn't really doing me any solids this month lets just say that. I hate talking about my emotions. Emotions make me weak and sound pathetic like a whiny little bitch. "Oh, Roman broke my heart." "The Universe hates me"blah blah blah. Roman will dominate as he always does and he will be back in that ring to kick asses and take names and by that time, I will have the Universal Championship and I will gladly bring the fight to him.

For now, I can bring the fight to Rollins and defend the Intercontinental Championship and give the world back all the shit they throw on me. My body shit on me giving me an infection. The universe shit on my taking my road wife away from me and now the world is trying to pull me down and I'm not going down. I'm a survivor and I will always fight and I will always survive.

So, "Why did I betray The Shield?" it was the only way to make everyone listen. I used an emotional night because I could. It gave me the most believably emotional impact. I was hurt and Seth was hurt. We needed somewhere to channel our emotions and I chose to use it as a catalyst to my new image. Roman loved every minute of watching it. He told me to keep on kicking Seth's ass and to feed off the huge pop it was getting. The world loved Heal Ambrose and Rollins fighting. They love the whole Triple H image they are trying to give me. It's a high compliment to my abilities as a wrestler, but as someone who wants things in my own image and doesn't want to be the second coming of an original I'm not sure how to take the comparisons. I love Triple H and I love the whole DX image and they pulled off some bad ass shit back in the Attitude Era. But, I can't do half the shit they did back then with the sensors that are in place now.

I'd love to go out there and be controversial again. Mox wasn't an authority figure. Hell, the first 8 years of my career I was either high drunk or both. So, even if I had been in WWE during that time I wasn't ready for it by any stretch of the imagination. I'm just glad I got it together before my debut. I tried to get in to WWE forever. I didn't want to give up my Jon Moxley name or image. It was how I made my career and I was afraid without it I would have nothing and fail miserably. I got pleasantly surprised when Dean Ambrose succeeded.


	2. Chapter 2

Now I'm faced with the biggest decisions of my entire life. I can either renew my contract with WWE and continue to feel like creative is writing me into an ass clown and giving me some fake ass shit that was never me and totally isolate my entire fan base to the point of where they don't even recognize who I am. I can continue to main event and make money for the big machine and keep my family in their lavish lifestyle they are all used to. But, I'd be unhappy and worn out as fuck in the long run and have to retire before I am 40 for some useless physical injury.

I could leave WWE and not renew my contract and tell all those creative ass clowns to go fuck themselves side ways and feel like a brand new person. Take a couple of months off to relax and reinvent myself as a human. Tell them to shove Dean Ambrose up their ass because I never wanted him to begin with and reinvent myself as someone new.

I'm feeling the second one a lot. They won't let me wrestle as Dean Ambrose outside of WWE because they own the Dean Ambrose brand. It has WWE attached to it. They basically want to black ball me and make it so I can't have a career outside of them. Well, I don't care how much money they offer me. I'm not going to be someone's ass clown or slave. You're not going to force me to do anything I don't want to do. It's just going to push me further away and this was never about money or contracts or all the perks that went along with them. I could give a fuck less about all of it. I'd wrestle for free if I could. This was about pride and integrity and they were trying to take that all away by making me look like some fake ass moron out there.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not putting down the past 6 years I've had. They were awesome to me for a long time, but as soon as the political game started behind the curtain, they slowly started to disrespect me. I went out with my injury and almost died from a Staph infection and all they were worried about was my face not being on their posters or in their ring making them money. They started the Rollins Verses Ambrose story line and had me burn my SHIELD gear and attack Seth right after Roman's announcement. That doesn't just fade away.

Now suddenly Roman is back and in remission again and we're supposed to forget that I basically said The Shield made me weak and believe that we can get the band back together again? That to me was rushed and should've took more time to make it look real. Maybe have Seth and Roman go after me as a tag team and create some more tension. I get it. The heads of whatever are trying to make me look good because I was honest and told them I can't do this fake ass shit any more. I need to be real and what they were giving me wasn't real to me.

How can a reward also feel like a slap in the face? I am happy that Roman is back in the ring again. Don't get it twisted. I'm happy as fuck that he's healthy again and back on the road to being himself again. I just feel like they were dangling a carrot in front of me. "Ohhh Roman is back. You can travel with your road wife again." Ummm, are we forgetting the whole reason I don't want to renew my contract already? I'm not taking any of that back. Nothing has changed and I still don't want your money or contracts or empty promises. I'm not some horse you can take out back and shoot. I'm tired and I am tired of all the politics that go along with WWE and their creative ass clowns.

Now I have other lucrative contracts on the table and none of them have anything to do with selling my soul to the devil in order to work. I can be 100 and keep my integrity and pride intact. Dean Ambrose is dead and no longer a part of the WWE Universe. But, that doesn't mean Jonathan Good is anywhere near finished with wrestling. Keep that in mind next time you see my likeness in a wrestling promo somewhere under the name Jon Moxly. I still love my fans and I still want to give you the best wrestling match ever.


End file.
